Community-based participatory research (CBPR) assures that populations and communities that would benefit from and be affected by research can fully participate in and influence decision-making (24). Over the past five years, the Program for the Elimination of Cancer Disparities (PECaD) at the Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center (SCO) at Washington University School of Medicine (WUSM) and Barnes-Jewish Hospital (BJH) has focused on the development of community relationships based on mutual respect and trust. These relationships have been nurtured and sustained through ongoing partnerships, shared decision making, and the development of outreach and educafion programs that are responsive to community identified concerns. PECaD continues to focus on topics and strategies to catalyze change in our region by fostering healthy communities and breaking down barriers to quality cancer care. We also work with partners to achieve fimely dissemination of culturally relevant and populafion-appropriate cancer information and care forthe entire community. In the next phase of our work, the Community Outreach Program seeks to: 1) Strengthen the shared leadership (administrative, scienfific, and community partners) of PECaD, 2) Support the development of community capacity for cancer education, 3) Strengthen our interaction with community partners, and 4) Establish the monitoring and evaluation systems required to document how our work meets the goal of eliminating disparifies in cancer through community-based partnerships and activities.